Life Unexpected
by ChazzR
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a promising student with a bright future ahead of her. When her friend Madge attempts breaking her out of her shell at a party, will her whole future take a nose dive because of one chance meeting with Cato Evans? Will one mistake bound these two opposite people together? Cato/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

**So i came up with this idea while i was baby sitting my neighbor. She was watching Secret life of the american teenager(and she definitely isn't old enough to be seeing that show i must say) and i realized that it had an interesting plot. But the writers of the show are awful. So i wanted to do my own interpretation of it using characters i like from the Hunger Games. This story is a major AU, so it's not like my other story about Catoniss. But i hope you give it a chance.**

**I literally wrote this in like an hour just for fun so if it doesn't get good reception i wont continue it.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1:

My fingers graze the soft satin dress that clings to my body, highlighting the curves I've developed from years of running cross country. Madge says the gown looks amazing on my figure, but as my friend, she's somewhat required to say something along the lines of that. Personally, I think this overly provocative dress makes me look like a bombshell, but I'll take Madge's word for it that I look socially acceptable.

I don't normally dress like this – actually, I never dress like this. I'm not saying I'm a hobo, but most days I'm satisfied with my appearance just from wearing jeans with a hand me down blouse from my mother. After my father passed, our bank account started gathering cob webs, so none of my family has the leisure of indulging on expensive getups like the one I'm borrowing from Madge for tonight. But I don't mind, because not too many kids at school realize how old my outfits really are.

Glimmer Evans would be the exception to that rule.

The Evans are a highly prestigious family residing in one of those fancy, gated Country Clubs on the north end of town. Both of the kids, Glimmer and her fraternal twin brother Cato, go to my school and are in my grade. I make an effort to avoid both of them like the plague during the school day. I don't know much about her brother, besides the fact that he plays football and is dating some short brunette, but Glimmer is one of the most materialistic and condescending creatures I've ever met. She's in my P.E class, unfortunately, and she goes out of her way to taunt me whenever a chance arises.

She's one person that I hope won't be at the party tonight. But I know that, with Madge being invited, it's definitely a probability. She's popular at our school, with her blond hair and blue eyes like Glimmer, and I don't really know why she associates herself with me, but I'm grateful for her friendship. I don't have many and, ever since Gale and I stopped being friends, I've been lonely.

"Katniss, hurry up!" I hear Madge's voice from the kitchen downstairs. "The party started an hour ago."

"Coming!" I call down as I scurry down the staircase, trying not to trip on the towering high heels Madge put me in for tonight.

I don't go to parties, ever. I have much more pressing matters to attend to, like schoolwork, and college, and my future. But tonight is Madge's birthday and, even though I surprised her with a cake and balloons and the whole charade, she insisted that my present to her would to be to attend this party.

Madge promised there wouldn't be any alcohol or other illicit activities at this party, but she's never been a good liar.

* * *

A black range rover pulls up outside Madge's house. Luckily, Peeta offered to drive us to the party, or we would've had to take my hunk of junk truck that I got from my dad. He's a junior like Madge and I, and she and him are pretty good friends from what she's told me. But she's also told me that he's crushing on me big time, and that can't be true. Peeta is on the Varsity soccer team, and I'd be lying if I said he didn't have good looks. I'm just another runner on the cross country team. Even if it's a sport, I'm still nowhere near as high as all of these people on the social pyramid of my high school.

The birthday girl sprints outside, wobbling on her heels, and jumps into a hug with Peeta in front of his car. I, being the responsible friend, lag behind to lock the door behind us. When I catch up, he holds the car door open for me and I can feel my face heat up as I slip into the back seat. I really hope that I don't make a fool out of myself tonight.

My fingers idly trace the leather seats as we cruise down the freeway towards the party. Peeta and Madge are only silhouettes in the 10 P.M darkness, but their animated conversations paint a picture of what they look like. Madge always seems happier and more full of life around him. I've always wondered why they haven't gotten together yet. Based on appearances, they would make the perfect, dream family. Their kids would be the football team captain and varsity cheerleader, with good lucks and wealth from Peeta and Madge's inheritance. My children would only be crushed under the weight of my family's debt.

My children. The thought makes me physically cringe. I don't want kids, and I don't need another mouth to feed. My sister Primrose is the only child I tolerate with. Well, more than tolerate with, I love Prim more than anything. She's the sole person who can put a genuine smile on my face.

And tonight she will be my excuse as to why I need to leave the party before midnight. I always tuck her into bed. Who cares if she's twelve and I'm sixteen, It's been a tradition since my dad passed.

* * *

Peeta parks down the street from the house where Madge's birthday party is going down. The roads are lined with cars more expensive than my house so we have to walk a few blocks in high heels to get there. There's a slightly awkward moment when Peeta offers to carry me, but we shrug it off and he continues chatting with Madge as I walk silently behind them.

The house is huge, probably ten times the size of mine to say the least, with teenagers roaming the lawn smoking what I hope to be cigarettes or with an unidentifiable drink in their hands. But by the way they stagger about, I can assume that they aren't drinking Dr. Pepper.

"C'mon let's go inside!" Madge squeals, barely able to control her excitement. Peeta and I share a knowing look before following her through the front door into the mansion.

We're greeted by shrill screams, a plethora of blond girls tackling Madge, and unhealthy amount of teenagers crammed in this huge house dancing to music that I wouldn't consider appropriate for anyone. I can already see this night going downhill. I'm not a big fan of crowds, preferring to remain in the shadows unbothered and content with minding my own business. Weaving through the party, I find myself constantly touching sweaty bodies, which increases my claustrophobia. All of these sweaty teenagers, dancing and partying, have turned the whole house into an oven, and I need some air.

For a while I talk to Madge in the living room of the house, where there are less teenagers sticking their tongues down each other's throats, but I'm pretty a boy named Jeremy grabbed my rear end in a drunken haze, so I've relocated to the kitchen in search for bottled water to quench my thirst.

The fridge is stocked with only alcohol and more alcohol, but there's a punch bowl on the counter in front of some tall, tan kid. Hopefully it won't be spiked. I tap on the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me, is there any alcohol in-"

I shut-up when the boy turns around, and his face mirrors mine by dropping into a frown. It's Gale. Of course, us Everdeens have the best luck.

"I see you're still as prude as ever, Catnip." Gale jokes, as he rubs the back of his neck, poorly disguising his obvious discomfort. This is the first time we've spoken since he declared his love to me over the summer and I responded with 'awesome…', clearly crushing his heart and apparently ending our friendship.

I don't answer. I don't what to say. I don't want to act nonchalant, because he'd assume that I don't miss having his companionship, but I can't act needy or he'll get the misconception that I want more than friendship from him.

"Well, uh," He's at a loss for words, and that's uncommon for Gale. "if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Not now, but like, in general, you know what I mean." His discomfort is highly contagious. "I'll catch you around, Catnip."

He walks off, leaving me speechless in the kitchen. My throat is dry, and I've lost all care for if the punch is spiked. I take the ladle and fill me a cup of the red liquid. Downing the first cup quickly, I fill up another and take a sip as I head towards somewhere else. I don't know where I'm headed, I've lost Madge and I'm not really friends with Peeta. But anywhere less crowded would be my preferred destination.

I find large, French doors that lead out to the back patio. The premises is empty, since some lightweight couldn't hold his liquor and vomited in the swimming pool, but that's not my where I'm headed so I don't mind.

Beyond the pool, the grass lawn slopes down into some woods. I sit cross legged on the top of the slope, not caring if I'm ruining this uncomfortable dress. I rip these painful heels off of my feet and massage my feet. They're bound to be sore tomorrow. I feel lightheaded and my paranoia sets in. What if some idiot put vodka in the punch and I'm boozing it up right here in some stranger's backyard? That's so illegal; I don't even want to consider the possibility. But at the same time I can't help but continue to drain my cup of its contents.

It's bit nippy outside, but since I'd prefer solitude, I just rub my arms for friction instead of fleeing indoors where the music blares loud enough that I can hear it from out here. Besides, out here in the suburbs, the stars are so breathtaking at night, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Tired of the party?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as the unfamiliar, deep voice breaks my concentration. I turn my head, trying not to appear too scared, to find the perpetrator. I see a tall, blonde boy with blue eyes and muscles that could crush me standing a few feet behind me with two cups in his hands. It's Peeta. Yeah, it's gotta be Peeta. Those blue eyes and blonde hair. He must've been wearing a tight shirt under his collar shirt, because I never knew he was so muscular.

I nod. Words aren't things that I can formulate at the moment. I feel dizzy, like I want to hold onto Peeta so I don't fall off the earth or something.

Peeta or blondie or whoever it is sits beside me and offers me a cup of punch. No, I have a bad experience with this stuff, but then why am I chugging it. And why is Peeta laughing at me chugging it. And how come all I can think about as he talks to me about how lame this party is would be how his cocky smirk is similar to that of that bitch, Glimmer. And how come-

* * *

My head is throbbing. The moment I regain consciousness I feel bile rising in my throat, but I manage to hold it back. Years of eating scrap food from food stamps gave me a strong stomach. Every inch of me aches, and screams in pain, especially a part of my body that I wouldn't speak of aloud.

What the hell happened to me? Where the heck am I? What time is it and where the hell is Madge?

I open my eyes. Big mistake. The light streaming through the window blinds me, sharpening my headache tenfold. Wait the window! But I was outside, sitting on the lawn with Peeta! Where's Peeta?

I'm in a bed with soft satin sheets, definitely not the rough, wrinkly ones on my bed. But the worst part is that I feel heat radiating from the area behind me. I'm not alone in this bed. My hearts pounding and I can feel every ounce of my wits screaming at me for being such an idiot. I shouldn't have come to the party.

Might as well get this over with.

I flip over to see who my bunk mate is, to find a head of short, blonde hair. I exhale in relief, it's just Peeta. Maybe we crashed here last night and nothing happened.

I hear my familiar ring tone echoing through the room. Where did I keep my phone last night? God, in that damn dress I had nowhere else to put it but my bra. I reach down into my dress to get the phone, but there's a little problem.

I'm not wearing the dress. Or the bra.

I scurry out of the bed, officially on the verge of tears I'm so worried, looking for my phone. I make sure to cover my upper areas in case someone were to walk in or Blondie in the bed were to wake up. My phone is covered by a pair of blue boxers and, as I lift them, I hope that they belong to Peeta.

Flipping open my crappy, flip-phone, I read all of the missed messages I received while I was out of it. No missed calls from my mother, figures. Nine missed calls from Prim. My heart sinks into my stomach. How could I do that to Prim. I wrecked our tradition and left her hanging with my emotionless mother to be stupid one night. Three missed calls and sixteen texts from Madge, and one text from an unknown number.

I open the text from the unknown number. It's exactly what I imagine the other messages read. Where are you? Where you'd go last night? Why aren't you answering your phone?

My phone slips from my hand when I read the name of the sender. It's from Peeta. And it was sent fifteen minutes ago.

I look at the large boy in the bed, snuggled up in the sheets, his face hidden from my sight. I want to wake him, to ask him what we did last night. But the pain between my legs explains it all.

I had sex with the devil...'s twin brother.

Cato Evans. 

**Again, this is just an intro. I just wanted to get the idea out there and see if people are interested.**

**Review or follow or favorite please so i know if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I was so excited to see the reception this story received and, if you all continue to enjoy this story, i will of course continue writing it. This chapter seems short to me, and is more of a transition chapter. The next one will probably be longer and much more eventful. **

**Again, i don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

***P.S- i wrote this chapter in a hurry because i wanted to upload another chapter after reading all your reviews, so there might be spelling or grammar errors.***

Chapter 2:

Now I really do feel bile rising in my throat, and I sprint out in the hallway and into the adjacent bathroom in just enough time to hurl into the porcelain throne. What the hell? That's the only question I can ask right now. I know what I did last night, even though my memory of it is a blank. But how did I end up doing something like that. I would never agree to do that, especially with Glimmer Evan's brother.

Wait, Cato Evans! He has a girlfriend. Why would he date rape me if he has a girlfriend to satisfy his needs. He doesn't even know who I am, well, he does now. Wait! Was I… a willing participant in this?

I have to get out of here right now!

I head back to the room where all of my clothing is, but before I reach there, I'm distracted by a large portrait hanging above the stairwell. It's a picture of the Evans twins with who I can only guess are their parents. Holy shit, this is the Evans' house.

Why, why, why, why, why would Madge ask me to a party at Glimmer's house, she knows how badly that girl loathes me. Better yet, why did I agree to come to this damn party in the first place. I'm not that kind of person. I have hopes and aspirations. I have a family to support. Why would I risk that all in one stupid night.

My legs are shaking as I re-enter the room, whether from being naked in front of someone else or nervous I don't know. Cato is still asleep, or at least I think he is. I reluctantly slip back into that uncomfortable dress from last night but choose to go barefoot this morning. I can't handle the pain of those heels on top of all the other aches in my body in the moment.  
I flip open my phone and do something completely unexpected. I text Peeta, and I ask him to come pick me up. Madge is car-less, and I'm not about to call my mother. In seconds, he texts me back, saying he's on his way.

I'm surprised to say the least. Sure, I'm a friend of Madge's and he would want to be nice to me for her sake, but I didn't really expect him to drive here to pick me up. Maybe he does have a little crush on me. I can't hold back the smile that makes its way to the surface, despite the terrible predicament I'm in. No one has ever crushed on me before, and I've never been an objection of any guy's affection.

Now I just have to get out of the Evan's home undetected and last night will just become a forgotten memory. I'm not too perturbed that I lost my virginity last night to some douche bag that would cheat on his girlfriend, but I've never been very sentimental like such. I'm just glad I don't remember it; I've always imagined sex to be painful. And the sore between my legs tells me that I'm correct.

My hand is gripping the doorknob when I hear it.

"Where are you going?" My heart stops. Cato's voice is groggy, suggesting that he might've been under the influence as well last night.

I look over my shoulder to find him lying sideways under the sheets, his head propped up on his rather large arm. Years of football have given him strong biceps. His chest is visible at the top of the sheets, and his large pecs are very impressive. I follow his neck up to his beautiful face. He's wearing a cocky smirk, that boils my insides, and those blue eyes of his are still full of lust. How disgusting, didn't he get enough last night?

"I was thinking we could have a second round this morning, babe." His voice is a sensual purr that sends chills down my spine. "You were such an animal last night." He finishes with a knowing smirk and a suggestive lift of his eyebrows.

I have nothing to say to that asshole. I'm out the door without saying another word. I can hear his angry calls after me, but I keep running, not caring if I pass Glimmer on the way. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid! I got 'down and dirty' with another girl's man, and he doesn't even care that he's cheated on her.

Footsteps are pounding down the staircase and I know he's on my tail. Whether it's to reason with me, take me back to his room, or hurt me, I have no idea. Like last night, everything is beyond my mental capacity. I just have to get out of this foreign territory.

The Evan's house is a train wreck, with beer cans and food littering nearly every inch of the floor. There are some passed out stragglers on the floors, but I imagine the other inebriated members of the party ended up in a bed, like I did. I pity any other girl who was taken advantage of last night.

After maneuvering my way through trash, I finally reach the front door. I push my way through and, even though the sunlight stings my eyes, the fresh air is so rejuvenating. My face breaks into a smile when I see Peeta's black car parked right in front of the house. He rolls down the passenger window and waves to me. I wave back, feeling weak on my feet.

"Katniss, wait!" I hear Cato's voice from behind me and I spasm. How does he know my name? Shit, run!

I sprint down the lawn towards the car. Peeta gets out from the driver's seat and walks around to meet me. I know we don't know each other well, but I don't hesitate when running into his outstretched arms. He squeezes me tightly in his arms, and I know this is exactly what I need right now. Human compassion. Not like when Cato used me for sex, but how Peeta seems to comfort me without ulterior motives.

"What the hell happened to you Katniss!" Peeta whispers urgently into my hair. "I was- I mean madge was worried sick. Where'd you go, you just disappeared last night!"

My back is against his car now, and I look over his shoulder to see Cato emerge in the front doorway, clad only in boxers. He spots Peeta and me hugging and his face contorts into a murderous glare. I feel my blood run cold.

"We can talk in the car," I say as I detach from Peeta. He smiles sweetly and walks around to the driver's seat. I can feel Cato's eyes on me as I hop into the car.

"Looks like Cato forgot to put some clothes on before coming out to get the mail," Peeta jokes. I try to hide the anxiety in my laugh, but when I see Cato is still glaring in his doorway, my voice breaks off.

Peeta waves kindly to Cato, completely oblivious to the death glare he's receiving I guess, and I wish nothing more than to disappear in my seat right now. How could things get worse? Upon seeing Peeta's gesture, Cato grits his teeth and, if I were closer, I'd imagine he's snarling like an animal.

"Wow, someone had a rough night," Peeta muses softly, but I detect a note of fear in his voice. Is Cato someone to be afraid of? As we're driving towards the freeway, leaving Cato livid in his doorway, Peeta speaks again. "You know, I didn't see much of him last night at the party. I would've thought he'd be trying to pick up some girl after Clove ended things with him."

"What!" My exclamation slips through my lips before I can stop it. _Play it cool, Katniss, you don't want him to get suspicious._

He gives me an incredulous look, so I explain myself. "It's just, I thought they were dating."

"Well they weren't really dating…" He says. If we're talking about the same brunette girl, who I presume to be Clove, then I was so sure they were dating. He continues, "They were actually, uh…" He goes quiets.

"What, what were they?" I ask, trying to hide the hysteria in my voice. I have to know what their relationship was. I need to know if this Clove girl will ever come after me if she finds about last night. I just want this nightmare to be over with.

"They were, uh, Fuck buddies, as people called them school." He says. "People at school think of Clove as a slut, and Cato is obviously a player. A relationship between the two of them would never work out."

I nod nonchalantly, but I'm hurting on the inside. All I was to Cato was a possible fuck buddy. Little does he know, I will never be talking to or seeing him ever again. I'm not going to be taken advantage of ever again.

* * *

We pull up in front of my house, in the most southern area of town known as the Seam. It's run down and infested with lower class population of our city. I never calculated this part of the ride with Peeta, and suddenly I'm self conscious of my own home. Peeta's not as rich as the people up north, but his family definitely has some wealth, unlike my own.

But even though we're in an area that he'd probably consider the 'ghetto' and I'm embarrassed out of my mind by my family's misfortune, he smiles at me sweetly as he puts in the car in park.

I thank him and I'm about to get out of the car when he stops me.

"Katniss?" I nod. "I was going to ask you last night, but you disappeared. Would you like to, I don't know, go out to dinner with me next Friday night?"

"Like a date?" I ask. The word tastes weird on my tongue, it's something completely foreign to me.

He blushes slightly, and I imagine that I'm doing the same. "Yeah, like a date." He says. I nod, unable to come up with a response, and he smiles widely at me. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sounds great!" I say as I get out of the car. "And thanks for the ride!"

"It was my pleasure." He says. "You'll have to tell me your wild story of last night next Friday." He says with a wink. My body goes completely rigid. "Seeya Katniss."

And just like that he was cruising down the street, leaving me frozen on the sidewalk outside my house, completely oblivious to how I'm going to explain to him why I spent the night at Glimmer Evan's house.

** I want to remind you all that this is a Cato/Katniss fanfiction under the Romance category and therefore there will be lots and lots of Catoniss action in the future. If i had them fall in love immediately that would be unrealistic to the plot and the story would resolve itself quickly, so stay tuned, the Catoniss time will come.**

**Sorry for the chapter being short! **

**Review, follow, or favorite so i know that i'm not writing this for no reason. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, im back again. I'm updating a lot because i don't get the chance to update stories very often during the school week so i do all of my writing on the weekends. Anyways, here's the third chapter**. **I'm running on very little sleep so if there are spelling or grammar issues, sorry. **

**A huge thank you to people who review! You all inspire me to keep writing, and i urge you to keep reviewing any comments or feelings you have.**

**Again, i don't own the hunger games or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 3:

Two streets down from where I live in the seam, there's a cheap, grungy diner called the Hob. The food served there is questionable in sanity and quality, but the affordable pricing makes it a hit for all of the people living in the seam. I work here every weekend from noon to seven at night.

The pay is minimum wage, but now that my mother has taken up a part time job at the local hospital, we get by alright. There was a point in time that my mother was a shell of herself. She would eat, unless we coaxed her into doing so. She wouldn't sleep, unless she was drugged by prescribed sleeping medication. And at that time, I had to resort to hunting with the bow my father taught me to use to put food on the table.

Ironically, all of the fresh game I would catch in the forest behind our house was sold to Greasy Sae, the owner of the Hob. I guess that's how I got the job as a waitress at her joint after I traded the bow and arrow in for a pen and pad of paper.

Tonight the diner is empty, abandoned almost, except for a few lone diners who eat quietly as they read the paper or just stare at their food. It's a Saturday night, though, so all the rowdy teenagers who come here must be out painting the town red or something. I've never been a part of that crowd, or any crowd for that matter, so I wouldn't know.

Greasy Sae is sick tonight, leaving only me and this old woman, Mags, on duty along with the cook, Darius. Sae left Mags with the responsibility of closing up shop at the end of the night, but I'm pretty sure Mags can't even remember where the front door is, so I volunteer to stay after my shift is over to help her close up.

The bell goes off, signifying that new customers have entered the building, and Mags goes out to greet them. They sound young and I'm surprised they'd come here on a Saturday night. But maybe they're like me and try to avoid the teenage party scene.

"Katherine, could you refill table three's drinks and take the newcomer's orders at table five?" Mags asks in her weak voice as she re-enters the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes. She's been calling me Katherine since I started working here two years ago. I used to correct her, but after the fifteenth time I gave up.

"Of course," I say, grabbing a pint of coke and heading out to table three. I refill the man's cup, while he pays no attention to my presence. He's too absorbed in his newspaper to even thank me for my service. Two tables over I can hear the conversation of the newcomers, and the male voice sounds eerily familiar.

"So you called things off with Cato?"

"Yeah, he was getting all distant, and when I told him I wanted more in the relationship, he turned me down. He'll never be suitable for a relationship. I even heard he humped some slut at the party last night."

Tensing up, I drop the plate I was holding and it shatters on the floor next to the man reading the paper's feet. It's Clove. But does she know it was me? And am I really some harlot just because one mistake I made? And why the hell is she at the Hob, she lives uptown. What boy would bring her here?

"Katniss?" the boy inquires incredulously.

I look up from the mess I made on the floor to find the face of the boy who's so shocked to find me here. He shouldn't be though, he knows I work here. We were best of friends for years.

"Gale?!"

He looks uncomfortable to say the least, and I can imagine my face is the color of a tomato from the scene I just made. Clove, on the other hand, looks completely unperturbed by the situation, and I'm glad that she isn't glaring daggers at me. At least she doesn't know I was the 'slut' Cato slept with last night.

"I thought you only worked till seven?" He says, his eyes flickering back in forth between Clove and I, obviously gauging her reactions. She must've heard that he had a thing for me once, but she doesn't uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, she seems too comfortable in her own skin. And I would know because in that sleazy dress of hers, I can see more of her skin than I would want to see.

Are they dating or what?

After cleaning up the mess I made, I take their orders, avoiding eye contact with Gale the whole night. They leave after an hour and the diner quickly empties by nine. Mags insists on closing up, so I help her in doing so to give her some satisfaction. Mags lives across the street in a dumpy apartment complex, but Darius is kind enough to walk her home anyways just to be safe. Afterwards, he offers me a ride home, but I choose to walk home. I don't live far and to be honest I need time to think. The whole night I've been asking myseld the same question.

Why me?

* * *

I normally arrive at school at about eight-fifteen, giving me enough time to go to my locker before the bell rings at eight-thirty. But since it's a Monday morning, and my body refused to wake up on time, I don't get to school until eight-twenty five.

I'm rushing to my locker, backpack thrown over my shoulder and my hair pulled into a messy braid. I hate being late, and since I walked to school daily, it's happened before. I'm almost to my locker when a hand taps my shoulder. I turn around to come to face with a smiling Peeta. God, is he always so cheerful?

"Hey Kat, how are you this morning?" He says.

"I'm okay," I say, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic. He seems to be cheery whenever he sees me so I feel like I should reciprocate. "Just running late."

"What time does your bus get here?" He asks.

"I don't take the bus. Their route doesn't come to my house." I look anywhere but at Peeta. The subject of my poor residency is still awkward for me. "I normally walk here, but I accidentally slept in this morning."

"You walk?!" Peeta asks, absolutely shocked as if I just told him the sky is actually an off-color purple. "Why would you do that, I can take you to school!"

"It's really okay, I need the exercise," I joke.

"No you don't you're perfect!" He says. I feel my cheeks grow warm and I cough to break the awkward silence. "I mean, you're in great shape, plus you run cross country."

"Well, I need to practice for cross country, then." I say, wishing this conversation could end. I enjoy talking to Peeta, I really do, but I don't want to get too close to him. Because if I do, he'll see who I really am, and he may not like me anymore.

"I see," Peeta says. "Well, if you ever need a ride, just text me."

"Will do."

Peeta bids me goodbye and heads down the hall towards his first period class. We don't share any classes because I'm in mostly advanced placement courses, but at least we could run into each other in the hallway sometimes.

Now, I'm really late. With only a few minutes before the bell rings, I run to my locker and put in the combination at a record time. I pull out my stuff for my first period class, AP Statistics. My locker is pretty jammed pack, and it's worsened by all pictures and magnets Madge decorated the interior with. I still haven't told her about Friday night. But I don't want to tell anyone, I just want to forget that it ever happened. And as long as I keep my distance from Cato, that won't be a problem.

"Hello Katniss." A familiar deep voice makes me shiver. His breath is warm on my neck, and I can tell he's standing right behind me. Closing my locker, I turn to face him with the most stoic face I can muster up. I can't show fear or any emotion in front of this guy.

"Hi." I say, void of emotion.

"I had a great time Friday night," He says in a seductive voice that, for some reason, makes my knees feel like they're about to collapse under me. "I was so disappointed when you left so quickly."

He leans against the lockers with an outstretched arm, trapping me between him and my locker. His face is getting closer to mine, and I do the one thing I can think of to keep him from kissing me.

"I'm sorry, what happened Friday night?" I say, feigning ignorance.

His eyebrows furrow in slight annoyance. "Don't pretend like you don't remember what happened, Katniss," He practically growls at me. "But maybe your body will give me a more accurate answer."

Before I know what's happening, he crashes his lips down onto my own, and my entire body turns to jello. He pulls off in only seconds, and I betray myself by wishing he hadn't. My lips are tingling and I feel the warmth of a blush spreading across my face.

Cato smirks. He just got his answer.

I push him away from me with all of my strength. "I can't do this, I'm seeing someone," I tell him. Not waiting to see his reaction, I start towards my first class, but he chases after me. He jumps in my way and I collide into his muscular chest.

"Who are you seeing?" He asks. He looks livid, but I don't know why. Last Thursday he had no clue I existed, and now it's his business who I'm going on a date with? I think not.

The tardy bell rings, and I thank god for such a blessing on this rough morning. I try to side-step Cato but he blocks me again. "I asked you a question, Katniss." He says through gritted teeth, obviously furious for who knows why.

A crowd of students push their way past us in the center of the hall and I make the quick decision to jump into the crowd and follow the flow of people to class. Cato tries maneuvering his way through, but he's a large football player, so it's not affective.

"This conversation isn't over yet!" He yells in my direction.

And that's exactly what I was worried about.

**REVIEW please! I really do want to hear ALL of your comments and feelings about the chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i read every single review and i love doing that so please keep telling me all of your comments and feelings because i thoroughly enjoy hearing them. This chapter is rushed because i'm drowning in homework, but i had the idea and i had to write it down.**

**Enjoy**

**I dont own the hunger games or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4:

Most kids my age see school as a prison where they're forced to endure boring lectures for eight miserable hours of their day. I, on the other hand, see school as an escape. It's the one place where my embarrassing baggage doesn't hold back my potential. Kids at this school may have fancy cars and money to splurge with, but they can't buy good grades and acceptances into ivy league schools. I can't afford a car and I haven't bought a piece of new clothing in years, but that won't stop me from exceeding at the top of my class.

From AP stat, I head to AP Lang, where I sit next to a quiet redhead girl who nearly always has her nose in a book. Afterwards I've got physics and then lunch. I choose to eat my lunch quickly before hiding in the library for the next half hour to work on homework, nearly every day. Some days Madge will insist that I eat with her and her friends, but not today. I'm avoiding someone today…

After lunch I only have two classes before the end of the day; Spanish and P.E. Spanish is alright, I guess, but I'm not very good at foreign languages. P.E, on the other hand, is my least favorite class of the day. Because the devil is in there.

When the bell rings, I gather my stuff and head off to gym class. The locker rooms are situated right outside the gymnasium, not far from the foreign language hall. I reach the changing room with a good five minutes before class begins.

The room is nearly empty save for me and a few other girls. The other more talkative girls prefer to wander the halls, chit chatting, between classes. I'd much rather just get to class and get my work done than worry about their petty dramatics.

I'm entering my gym locker combination when a familiar voice from one row over freezes me. I'd recognize her voice anywhere. Her and her little cronies, with their girly, sweet voices that sound like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone believes Glimmer and her gang are a bunch of saints, since they volunteer at the church and they always seem to be wearing cheery smiles, but underneath all that fluff, Glimmer Evans has the potential to make or break any of my days. And she goes out of her way to do so.

"He's such a perv, I can't believe we're even related," Glimmer says.

"Yeah but he's hot as hell, Glim," One of her friends says. I believe her name is Johanna. She's one of the least girly of the bunch, but I heard her mom forced her onto the cheer squad.

"Ew, stop, Jo, he's my brother!"

So they're talking about Cato, eh? What'd he do this time? Take advantage of another girl when she was in a bad place. I'm just glad it wasn't me. However, I can't help but pity the poor girl who was unknowingly used by him.

"Look, you have no reason to call Cato a pervert. So he banged some chick at the party last Friday, so what, it could've been that Clove slut." Johanna says.

Suddenly, my heart begins beating quicker and I hold my breath to hear the rest of their conversation. They're talking about me. Oh boy, if Glimmer knew it was me, she'd put my head on a stake. And I can't even fathom what Clove would do with me.

"It wasn't Clove, I told you that already. She was flirting with that Native American looking guy, Gale. Plus, she left the party around two. The slut spent the night in my house! Can you believe it? The harlot was sleeping in the room beside me!" Glimmer rants, her voice high and anxious.

"So…?"

"Listen, Jo," Glimmer presses the matter. "The reason I'm so pissed at my brother isn't because he banged some, slut. I'm used to him doing that. I'm angry because his little one night stand could ruin our entire family's reputation."

"How so?"

"Well," Glimmer starts, "that night he came into my room while Finn and I were hooking up, and he asked me for a condom. Now obviously I don't own condoms, since I'm abstinent, so I told him no. He was trashed, of course, so he said something about not needing one and he went off and did it with that tramp, unprotected."

I don't hear the rest of the conversation. I don't bother to stay and listen. My feet take off and I'm bolting out of the school building as the tardy bell goes off.

* * *

"Will that be all, mam?" The lady at the local pharmacy asks me as she hands me my bag.

"Yes, thank you!" I say.

She smiles sweetly as I head for the exit, and I can tell what she's really thinking. I know exactly what she makes of a sixteen year old girl buying a pregnancy test on a Friday night. But I couldn't wait any longer. After I heard Cato and I did the deed unprotected, I went into a state of panic that's lasted up till now. I read somewhere on the internet that it takes three to five days for the eggs to fertilize, so I had to wait until now to see.

I hurry home, wearing the dress my mother lent me for my date with Peeta tonight. He called me last night to discuss our date, since I haven't seen him since Monday. Avoiding him wasn't intentional. I had meant to steer clear of another blond boy and, in the process, he got ignored. That's why I'm glad Peeta and I have some time alone tonight, so I can make it up to him. He really has been a great friend to me, and we've only know each other for a week.

I'm nerve-wracked to say the least. I thought this would be over with, and life could just return to the way it was. I thought _he_ would be out of my life forever and my mistake would just become a memory. But it's coming back to haunt me, and I'm beginning to wonder if all it takes is one lapse of judgment to wreck everything I've worked for so far in life.

I can't be pregnant, I just – I just can't. There's barely enough for the three of us as it is, we don't need another starving mouth to feed. And I'd have to be drugged to let Cato anywhere near my child, not like he'd want anywhere near it. I can tell now that he's the type of guy that'd head for the hills if he heard he knocked up some one night stand. Or worse, he could humiliate me in front of the whole school.

I just need to take this damn test and put this all behind me. I'm not pregnant.

Peeta's car is parked outside my house when I get home. I begin to panic, he's early! Tossing the pharmacy bag and receipt in the bushes, I hide the pregnancy stick in my bra. Peeta is too much of a gentleman to gawk at my lady parts all night so I'm in the clear.

He spots me from his car and, even in the dim light, I can see a smile stretch across his face. Hopping out of the car, he meets me in my front yard, and I grin widely at him. He's such a gentleman, why can't Cato be like this. I wouldn't be in this predicament if he had respect for women.

_Stop thinking about Cato, tonight is your night with Peeta_, I remind myself.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah…" I say softly, suddenly worrisome of what is to come this evening.

* * *

Peeta is too perfect for words. The little gestures he does make me feel like I'm worth more than any riches and, for once, I don't feel self conscious about myself. They way he looks at me, it's like I'm some sort of prize that he's yearned for and finally has for his own. I blush at all of his compliments, feeling like a ditzy little girl. I can't explain the way he makes me feel special.

But at the same time, there's something off about Peeta.

He just seems too good to be true. In my life, I've come to love people and things for their flaws. People's imperfections make me feel less subordinate to them. Peeta's perfection, on the other hand, is too much for me. He deserves so much more than me. He deserves to be with someone like Madge. Someone without a lot of baggage to drag back his potential. And someone who hasn't had unprotected sex with some douchbag.

We talk about life and interests the whole night, even though my mind is elsewhere. Every time I shift positions and the plastic pregnancy test rubs against my chest, my attention is diverted from Peeta. I just have to check now, or I might lose it.

"So you still have to tell me what happened to you at Madge's birthday party last Friday." Peeta suggest smugly. He wouldn't be so smug if he knew what happened.

This is the perfect time.

"Could I take a detour to the lady's room real quick?" I ask.

His playful façade has faded and he's serious when he answers. "Of course, you can tell me later!"

"Thanks, I'll be back," I say, standing and scurrying to the bathroom.

The bathroom is empty, thank god, but I hide in the farthest stall and lock the door just to be safe. I've never done one of these things before, so I don't know how long I'll be in here. It's pretty much just peeing on a stick, or so I've heard.

Waiting is the most torturous activity I can experience at the moment. I'm waiting to see whether my entire future will be thrown off course. I'm waiting to see if one mistake will take away the small chance I had at succeeding in life. And I'm waiting to find out if I'm going to be bringing a new life into this cruel world.

After two minutes are up, I check the test for the results. There's a small plus sign on the screen.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

**REVIEW PLS! i like to hear your comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all probably hate me.**

**I hate me too for not uploading a chapter in so long. I genuinely didn't know where this story was going. But here's an update for those of you interested. Thank you so much for the generous comments, those are what inspired me to write this chapter.**

**Warning- there are bound to be spelling errors because I'm very tired after taking the SAT this morning and I spit this chapter out real fast for you all.**

**I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5:

This cannot be happening.

I'm too stunned to cry, or even feel anything at all. All I can do is stare at the little plus sign and will it to go away with all my might. But it won't go away, even if I wish upon a shooting star or rub the genie's lamp, my fate can't be changed. I'm impregnated by the devil's twin brother. The odds were not in my favor.

But in all of this mess, I don't think about Cato's possible reaction, or the burden of being a single mom in high school, or even the excruciating pain of childbirth.

All I can think of is Prim. Poor little Prim, who's thin as a toothpick with a backbone to match. How can I provide for her, my mother, my baby, and myself? I can't, we barely get by as it is. I can't believe I let my actions affect her, my darling Primrose, how will she go on when I'm consumed with a child of my own? She's so young and naïve, she's needs a sister now, not a niece.

And Peeta.

What will he think of me now? Up till tonight he's had this fanciful vision of me in his head, seeing only the good in me. Will my pregnancy tarnish all of that? Of course it will, he's perfect and I'm flawed. He'll probably think of me as just another seam tramp that was lured willingly into the bed of some jerk, only to get knocked up and dumped. Just the thought of that brings a ripping pain to my chest.

Can one mistake really ruin a person's life? Aren't we allowed one chance to redeem ourselves? I've been a good girl my whole life and it's all going to come crumbling down because of one stupid night. Or maybe not.

No, I can't even consider that. I can't abort my baby. I've never been one to debate whether abortion is right or wrong, but I have a belief of my own. When my mother spiraled into nothingness and left Prim and me in the dark, I promised myself that I would never neglect my child like her. Of course, I was 11 at the time, and still wanted to have a family and children. I guess my former self would be thrilled to be with child. To have someone to love and that someone would reciprocate the love unconditionally. Modern day Katniss is less thrilled.

A knock on the stall startles me and I nearly fall backwards into the toilet.

"You alright in there?' A voice asks reluctantly from the other side.

"I'm fine," I say, and I'm surprised by how composed my voice sounds. No tears have left my eyes and I seem otherwise unfazed by the traumatic discovery I just made in this stall. I guess when you pretend to be indifferent long enough, you become the empty shell of emotions you appear to be.

Tossing the pregnancy stick in the waste bin, I exit the stall and let the other lady in. Apparently the bathroom increased in population while I was consumed in my inner monologue. It's about time I return to Peeta anyway. He's probably worried about me by now. That's something he'd do. Worry about the tragic mess who's so many levels under him that he can't even see her through the other girls that would be much better suited for him. Sweet, innocent Peeta.

I navigate my way back to the table and, to my dismay; he looks visibly relieved to see me. If only he knew… Being a gentleman, he stands up and pulls my chair out for me. I force a smile and sit down, cringing as he pushes me back under the table. My arm inadvertently begins to reach for my stomach, to protect my unborn child from harm. But I stop myself, to avoid any suspicion from Peeta. Even though he'd never expect something like that from me. Oh how wrong he is.

"So about Friday night" I begin to speak.

I stop when he raises his hand, cuing for me to hold. "You don't have to tell, really, it's not a big deal." He says. "Whatever happened, happened. Tonight is just about you and me."

I don't know how to reply, so I give him my most convincing smile and lift my glass in the air. "To us." I say.

Our glasses cling together. Peeta grins and echoes "To us."

If only we knew how many of 'us' there were, things would be different.

* * *

The diner is busier than ever on Saturday. Luckily, Sae is back with a new waitress, a fourteen year old named Rue, and I only have to work until six. Most kids my age would bask in that, using their extra time to do illicit activities and explore the town. I plan on changing out of this skimpy uniform skirt and into a pair of sweats for my date with my Statistics textbook and maybe a four course meal of Raman noodles. I'll probably be in bed before ten.

Rue is a very quiet girl, and she rarely shows much emotion. Sae says she's had a rough life in her part of town, and this job will be good for. I agree, it was good for me when I was at my lowest point. Not only was the pay helpful, but the human interaction kept me from retracting myself from society and becoming a closed off person. It kept me from becoming my mother.

Maybe she and I can become friends, or just acquaintances. She's similar to how I was; quiet and reserved. I guess I still am, but I won't object to a friendship if one is offered.

By 5 o'clock, right when my shift is winding down, things start to get weird. The crowd of Seam folks disperses and is replaced by an unusual bunch. Teenagers wearing letterman jackets occupy the booth in the far corner. Poor Rue, that's her table. I retreat to the kitchen, not wanting to be seen by the jackasses who wear our school's spirit wear. Why are they even here? Sure, the diner is on the edge of the Seam so it's not as much of a disgrace as where I live, but it's still considered a Seam place. Nobody would want to be spotted here of all places.

Order after order comes in and Darius is having trouble keeping up with the immense amount of food the athletes are demanding. But that doesn't even compare to how much work Rue is loaded with. And that's not counting the harassment that is associated with teenage boys. She must already hate it here, on her first day.

Between helping Rue and Darius, I choose the cook. Because what if it's the basketball team out there. It's logical. Gale's the captain's best bud, he could've easily convinced the team to eat here.

Or, if the fates are really out to get me, it could be the wrestling team, with no other than Peeta Mellark as the captain. After our disastrous date last night, even though it didn't seem so to him, I don't know if he's the first person I would like to see right now.

"Katniss" a sweet voice calls from the doorway.

I look up to see Rue staring at me expectantly, a platter of food wedged under her arm and a pyramid of glasses stacked in her hand. She caught on quick. "One of the customers is requesting you."

My heart sinks. It has to be Peeta. Madge must've told him where I work and now he's come to surprise me. But I'm sure his surprise doesn't surmount to my own.

"Could you handle it, Rue," I say. "Darius is busting his buns over here and we're still two orders behind."

She looks hesitant. "I know, but, he asked for you specifically. He was very… demanding" She flinches at the memory of it. But that can't be right, Peeta is so gentle, he could win a girl's affection in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I should go then." I say. "Could you help Darius out?"

She nods and takes over where I left off.

Nervously wiping my hands on my skirt, I walk back into the diner. The place is swarmed. Not only by the boys, but now there are blond and brunette girls, who obviously don't come from the Seam. Why do bad things always happen consecutively? Some of the girls I recognize from school, but they don't give me the time of day. I'm invisible, just the way I like it.

I make my way over to the boys' table. I could hear them from the kitchen, so they aren't easy to miss. I recognize some of them from school. The tall one with curly brown hair is Marvel. He's in my P.E class. The guy with the bleach blonde hair is Garrison. I only know that because we were in the same kindergarten class. Everyone in school calls him Gloss now, I don't know why though. And the boy next to him-

Wait. This is the football team.

"Katniss, you're here," a deep voice smooth as velvet wafts into my ears. "You kept me waiting for so long." He says with mock disappointment.

Cato's breath is warm on my neck and his chest is up right against my back. Between him and a huge table of rowdy boys who have yet to notice my presence, I'm ultimately trapped. I whip around, irritated, but it's tough to hold my composure when seeing his face. Although he's the scum of the earth, he really is attractive. Strong jaw. Full lips. Tan skin. Muscular. And those baby blue eyes that-

"It's rude to stare, Katniss." He muses humorously, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I try to come off as cold, but I only sound like a scared little child. Possibly because I have his little child inside me right now.

His eyes narrow angrily. "I'm here to visit you, of course." He says as if it's obvious. "And to introduce you to my friends." He whirls me around effortlessly. "Hey guys, this is Katniss," his voice is loud in my ear, I'm pulled so tightly to his chest. He wraps his burly arms around my waist. He could truly break me in half if he wanted to.

There are a few 'woot-woots' and cat calls that make my face warm, both with anger and embarrassment, but a few of the boys say 'hey'. Out of my peripheral vision, I notice some of the girls in the diner glaring daggers at me. I would do about anything to trade places with them right now.

"Katniss and I need to talk in private real quick," He announces. "I'll be back in a bit, no one better lay a finger on my food."

They all laugh as I'm dragged out the front door of the diner. My heart rate has escalated tenfold. What the heck does he want from me now? And why do we have to talk 'in private'? It's not like his friends are oblivious to his 'player' tendencies. The ringing of the front door's bell snaps me out of my thoughts.

Cato whirls me around so that we're face to face, and his pleasant façade has faded. He looks livid, and I can't help but wonder why. I haven't done anything to him; I'm the one who should be angry.

"What do you want?" I say as harshly as I can. Which isn't very.

"I came to finish what we started earlier," He says through gritted teeth. "Now tell me, Katniss, who the hell are you seeing? Because I've asked around, and everyone seems to believe that's a load of shit."

"Peeta," I blurt out before I can stop myself. I could've just said that it wasn't his business and to butt out, but Cato is a head taller than me and his biceps are the size of my head. I'm really in no position to oppose him.

"_Mellark_?" He says the name as if it's poison on his tongue. "What the fuck do you see in that pansy?"

Now I'm livid. Peeta isn't a pansy, he's just kind and sympathetic. "Well, he treats me nicely."

Cato's face turns red, a murderous look takes over his beautiful features. "Are you saying you and Mellark fucked? Is that what you're saying?" He's almost growling at me, it's almost animalistic.

"That doesn't really concern you," I say, blushing even though I have nothing to be ashamed of. Peeta and I only went to dinner once. I turn on my feet and head back to the diner before Cato latches onto my arm and pulls me back effortlessly, forcing me up against his chest.

"Actually it does concern me," He says in a dangerous voice, "Because you and I had sex."

A lump forms in my throat and I can't speak. Just the mention of that night makes me fidgety. I almost reach for my stomach, but I resist in Cato's presence. If he's this angry about me possibly sleeping with Peeta, I don't want to know how he'd respond to the news of the baby.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I say in an exasperated voice, finding enough strength to push away from him.

He chuckles darkly. The brute laughs at me. It's enough to make my blood boil. "That the thing, Katniss," He says, leaning in so close his breath is warm on my face. It smells of lavender. "I can't stay away from you. And I have no intentions of doing so."

All I can do is swallow my words and stare at him blankly. What is he even inferring? Before he can say anything more, though, the diner door is propped open and Sae sticks her head out. She tells me that it's six o'clock and my shifts over. If Cato weren't around, I'd probably do a victory dance.

Without another word, I turn away from him and high tail down the sidewalk before he can stop me.

"This isn't over yet!" I hear him yell from where he stands. And from past experience, I know he'll stay true to his word.

I make it back home without any trouble, resigning to the couch to rest after nearly sprinting all the way. I imagine Cato walking back into the diner to chat some more with his buds. The diner where I coincidentally work. That can't be a chance occurrence. But how does he know where I work?

How does he know anything about me at all?

**Sorry that my chapters are so short for this story. I'm still working on the plot. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever y'all do on this website. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, look at me updating twice in a week.**

**I guess I feel guilty for not updating in so long.**

**Anyways, here's the latest chapter. Again, expect spelling or grammar errors because I write this in the late hours of the night and don't have a beta.**

**I still don't own the hunger games or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6:

I go out of my way to be late for school Monday morning, lapping around the school a few times before going inside, to make sure I don't bump into _him_ again.

When I get to my locker, the hallway is nearly empty, save for a few stragglers who couldn't care less if they make it to class on time. This is surely not my kind of crowd, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I desperately don't want to run into Cato. Or Peeta. He texted me last night, asking if I needed a ride to school this morning, but I graciously declined, insisting that I needed the exercise. Every time I think about Peeta, I feel this pang of guilt, and I don't have time to deal with that.

Opening my locker, I anxiously shove my binders into the crevice and pull out my Statistics book. Each tick of the clock chirps in my ears until my heart is pounding. I've never been tardy to class before, and the last thing I want is a pink slip to the office. In my haste, I accidentally knock off one of the magnets Madge decorated the interior of my locker with. It falls to the floor, about a foot from where I stand.

I reach down to pick it up, but another hand reaches for it first. A pale one with a beaded bracelet and red-painted nails. I could recognize it anywhere.

"Madge! Hi!" I say nervously. It's been a week since I've spoken to her. I never responded to her texts from the party and dodging her at school is simple when we don't share any classes.

"Katniss, where have you been?" She asks, a tinge of hurt in her voice. I feel absolutely terrible neglecting my friend, but I still don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone about the events of that Friday night. "I haven't talked to you in forever."

Forever is a bit of an exaggeration. Madge stresses that she's not like the other girls at school, and I guess that's true in her sympathy and polite behavior, but she's not easy to pick from the crowd. She's very much like the other girls; completely absorbed in the life of others, living as if high school is infinite.

"Yeah, it's been a while," I say, anxiously noting that I only have a minute to get to the math hall before first period starts. "How have you been?"

"Let's cut to the chase," she says, sounding irritated. "What the hell happened to you Friday night? You completely disappeared and didn't respond to one of my text messages."

I shift on my feet uncomfortably, noticing people still in the hall looking us over. Normally not a single person in this building would bother listening to a conversation of mine. What important stuff would I have to talk about? But with Madge around, people are more observant, and I find the attention to be bothersome.

"Can we please talk about this later," I plead.

"I think not," she shakes her head. "I've waited a week, now spill."

Since the odds seem to be against me as of late, the doors leading to the Senior parking lot fling open and in comes the devil, looking devilishly handsome as always. Of course he would come in now. Why would I think he'd be here before the tardy bell. Because I don't think, that's why. When he spots me, a cocky-ass smirk stretches across his face. My stomach does a somersault.

I have two choices. I can stand here with a stubborn blonde, who won't rest until I tell her a story that I hated experiencing the first time, or I can wait for the asshole blonde at the end of the hallway to come down here and explain it all for me. The more desirable option isn't hard to guess.

I grab Madge's hand and drag her towards the girls' bathroom. "Fine, but we're taking this somewhere more private."

* * *

"Cato Evans?"

"Yes."

"Cato Evans, As in Glimmer Evans' brother, Cato Evans?"

"Obviously."

"Wow," She says, bewildered, leaning against the nearest sink. Madge knows my dating history, which consists of one boy in the third grade and nothing more than a peck on the cheek, so she's the one person who could be more surprised by this than I am. But I don't need surprise right now, I need comfort. I need moral support.

"And now you're…" Her voice trails off and she gestures to my stomach that shows no sign of pregnancy or anything for that matter. I've always been a skinny girl. Food wasn't always a leisure I could afford.

"Yes."

"You took a test?" She asks. I nod, temporarily losing my voice at the reminder of Friday night. "You know that might not be right."

"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"It could've been a faulty test." She says, her voice elated at the possibility of it. I've heard of that too, where a pregnancy test read incorrectly. But it's mostly the other way around, when a pregnancy test doesn't detect the hormones and it says negative when the woman is, in fact, pregnant. "Let's take another one!"

"But we're in school, and I'm not about to ask nurse for a pregnancy test. She'd call my mom in a heartbeat."

She ponders that for a second. "Stay right here, don't move an inch," she instructs. A second later she's heading out the door to god knows where. I'm about to call for her when I remember that I'm technically skipping first period right now, and if any school administrator were to hear me, I'd get an in-school suspension. So I sit on the tile floor, leaning against the wall, waiting for her to return.

About a half hour later, when I start considering going to class, she pops in the door carrying a bag from the local drug store. Madge pulls out three pregnancy sticks, and I just stare in confusion. She can't seriously expect me to take all of those.

"I didn't know how many to buy" she frowns. "What? I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, I can't take all of them. There's not enough fluids in me."

"I can get you a water bottle," she suggests.

I take one of them out of her hand and flee to a stall. "One will be enough."

Several minutes later I get my second answer.

Positive.

Again.

The bell rings, signaling the end of second period, and I ditch the stall throwing the test in the trash before I can even show it to Madge. She can read my body language. She knows what the result is. I'm pregnant and I'm absolutely screwed.

Ignoring her beckoning calls, I hurry out of the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to put some space between her and me. She's the first person I've told and I know that she'll want to comfort me, but right now I can do that. Because if she does that, I'll cry for sure. And crying would be breaking down the walls that I've so heavily built up since my dad's death. I can't lose my composure. I can't let emotions control me like they do my spineless mother.

The rest of the day flies by without disruption. I don't see Madge, or Cato, or Peeta. Not even after 5th period, when I normally see Peeta walking towards the art room, do I spot him. That's strange, maybe he's absent. I can't think about him, though. I can't let my mind wander to the people around me.

I focus on my school work, allowing my education to block out all of the strong emotions I'm feeling at the moment. I keep my mind on what the teachers are saying, to keep it from straying towards dangerous topics like the future, or the baby, or Cato. And for a while, it works.

Until I get to gym class that is.

Monday is always the word day of P.E because, by the school board's standards, we have to run the mile. There's no nature trail near our school and running anywhere beyond the campus would just be plain dangerous because of the heavy traffic, so we have to run around the track multiple times before calling it a day. I normally don't mind running the mile, because people don't really talk much on the track and it gives me time to think. But today, the last thing I want is for my mind to have time to think freely.

Coach Abernathy lines us up on the track in order of fastest to slowest, but he would never say that aloud. He says that the placement is random but he's only trying to avoid hurting someone's ego. I'm the fourth girl in line. Glimmer is seventh, with her cheerleading stamina, and her cronies are off in the back with the slugs.

The tall boy I saw hanging out with _him_ at the diner, Marvel, is at the front of theboys' line. He turns around and winks at me, and I feel my face flush. I can't even imagine the things he's heard about me from _him_. He probably thinks I'm a slut, and an easy one at that. Based off of his friendship with the devil, I'd assume that he would use a girl in a desperate place for sex just like his little buddy does.

Suddenly Marvel's smirk is wiped off of his face and he quickly strikes up a conversation with one of the other boys, not sparing me another glance. Good riddance. I wonder why, though, I'm not a very intimidating person.

Someone clears their throat right behind me. "We need to have a little chat" an artificially sweet voice says. That would explain Marvel's chilling behavior.

A cold front just blew in.

I turn around to face the Ice Queen. "What's up?" I say, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

Her eyebrows furrow. "I need to warn you to stay away from my brother." She says coldly, hatred dripping in her every word. She's never been my biggest fan, I can't say why thought because she's never even told me why.

"That won't be a problem, trust me." I turn back to the front, but she grabs onto me and whirls me back around. I can't help but compare her to her twin brother. Who knew she was so strong?

"Well, it seems that it already is," She hisses through her pearly little teeth. "I _know_ what happened at my house after Madge's party, don't play stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the bullcrap!" She snaps. "I can smell a rat when I see one. What's done is done, but you better stay away from Cato, and my family, if you know what's good for you. No matter what happens, we don't need you to stain our family name with your filth."

I can't even retort to her insult. She knows that it's me Cato slept with that dreadful Friday night. And she suspects a pregnancy too. She has to, why else would she say 'no matter what happens', she doesn't want an unplanned teenage pregnancy to harm her family name.

"Are we clear?" Her nails are digging into my arm.

"Crystal," I say back.

"Good," she flips her blonde locks and retreats back to her spot in the line. This day simply couldn't get any worse.

"Everdeen!" I hear the coach call from the front of the line. I push through the boys at the front to reach him, and when I get there, my heart sinks into my stomach. He has a pink slip. With my name on it. "They want to see you in the office," he says, handing me the slip. A few of the boys make noises, acting as if I've committed a crime.

Clutching the slip in my hand, I jog back towards the school building, still wearing my track shorts and shirt. I should probably stop by the locker room and change back into jeans. The girls' track shorts are a bit too short and break the school dress code, ironic right? But I'm too nervous to wait any longer. I have to know what I've done to deserve a pink slip.

What if they already know that Madge and I skipped first period, and I'm going to get an in-school suspension? It wouldn't be the first time someone got caught ditching class. There are cameras all over the school; of course they could've seen us, why didn't I think of that earlier.

Or worse, what if someone overheard our conversation and the principal wants to talk to me about my… situation. What if they called my mom and she's sitting in there waiting for me right now? I can't even think of that. She's going to be angry enough about it, but to hear it from another person is just bad on another level.

I didn't even realize I was running until I reach the front office at a record time. Swinging open the door, I shuffle into the small waiting room where the secretary is on the phone. A few kids are passed out in the chairs in the chairs along the wall. The principal must be very busy with another kid, if these troublemakers had time to fall asleep waiting for their turn.

Not knowing what to do, I just take a seat next to the sleeping girl with brown hair. She looks the least frightening of the bunch. If all of these kids have to go before me, maybe they won't even get to me before the final bell rings. This can all just wait till tomorrow. I can spend the night fabricating a story on why I wasn't in first period or why someone overheard that I'm pregnant, whichever one is the case.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen?" The secretary holds the phone to her chest momentarily, awaiting my answer. I can't will myself to speak so I just nod in assent. "Third door on the left, they're waiting for you."

And she puts the phone back to her ear and continues her conversation with some parent. I start to shake. They? Who's they? The Principal and my mom? The principal and the nurse? The principal and the police?

_Stop siking yourself out_, I tell myself. No matter who it is in there, they're apparently waiting for me, and I don't want to keep them waiting any longer. I'm in no position to make whoever they are any angrier.

I shuffle through the narrow hallway_, _turning left at the third door as instructed. Knocking twice, I wait for the approval of Principal Coin, the stern, gray haired lady who dictates over the school. "Come in," I hear her cold, emotionless voice and slowly push the door open.

My eyes immediately connect with her beady, black ones. I feel like jello under her scrutinizing glare, and by the looks of it, she's not too excited to see me. There are three chairs in front of her long, mahogany desk. She gestures to the one in the center saying "take a seat."

Eying the carpet, I scoot around the chair in sit in front of her desk, looking anywhere but at the dictator we call our principal. But I regret it immediately, because sitting in the chair to my right is the one and only, Peeta Mellark.

I almost fall out of my seat, a loud gasp escapes me. Peeta's face, his sweet face, is covered in purplish bruises. He gives me a guilty smile, wincing immediately afterwards. I reach forward gently grazing his skin with finger tips and, as he cringes, guilt swells inside me. Why do I have a feeling that I have something to do with his injuries?

A low growl from the chair on my other side answers my question. I pray that it's not him. _Please, please, please don't be him_, I think as I turn to face the other kid. But of course it's him. Cato, glaring at me furiously. The only thing wrong with him is a busted lip. But then I take a closer look, and see his reddened knuckles. No! He didn't! Why would he?

"It seems as though you have something to do with this," Coin says, gesturing to the three of us.

* * *

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! They're the reason I write! Hope to hear some more feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, yes I'm back.**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thank you all for reviewing! The reviews make me update quicker! And they make me happy, haha.**

**Anyways, expect spelling and grammar errors as always, I right this when my brain is fried after a long day of school.**

**I don't own the hunger games or any of its characters**

Chapter 7:

I never knew that one mistake could so clearly define that outcome of my future in what seems to be a domino effect. Nothing used to be so complicated. I was indivisible, a non-entity at school, and I liked it that way. My choices decided my future and mine alone, but now it seems as though every little thing I do affects everyone around me. All because my life got entangled with the idiot brute beside me.

"Maybe we should fill Ms. Everdeen in on the details," Coin's voice is cold as ice and I flinch at her tone. "She seems to be a bit lost. Care to explain, gentleman."

Neither speaks at first. My eyes glance over to Peeta. He's anxiously rubbing his pants, fiddling with the pockets just to keep his hands busy. I see spots of sweat forming on his forehead, signifying his intensive nervousness. This is probably Peeta's first time in the principal's office. He's not a trouble maker. Neither am I. I can't say the same for the other boy in the room.

"Well," Peeta begins. "Cato beat the crap out of me."

"I believe you were the one to throw the first punch, Mellark," Cato says in a dangerous voice. He balls his hands into fists, nearly shaking with anger. Peeta throwing the first punch? That seems out of character. "Don't make me seem like the bad guy," Cato adds in a livid tone.

"Look at my face!" Peeta's voice rises, nearly deafening me. "You completely messed up my face, I can barely see through-"

"YOU HIT ME FIRST!" Cato bellows, and I really do feel my eardrums ringing at this point. His face is redder than I've ever seen it before. He looks angry enough to kill someone, which doesn't make it any better that I'm the closest person to him at the moment.

"Calm down, Mr. Evans," Coin says, her eyes thinning to slits. "Yes, Mr. Mellark initiated the scuffle, but you are equally guilty." Cato looks like he's about to blow his top before she stops him. "You should have alerted an adult instead of fighting back."

"And look like a pussy in front of school?!"

"Language, Mr. Evans!" She hisses.

"Sorry," He spits out through clenched teeth. "Did you expect me to look like a tattle tale in front of everyone?"

"Yes, that would have been better than beating this point to a pulp," Coin retaliates, glaring knives at Cato. The way they speak to each other is almost too formal. This is definitely not the first encounter they've had.

Cato is on the edge of his seat now, "but he-"

"Enough!" Coin interrupts him. "The details of the fight have already been recorded and you will be punished accordingly." Cato scoffs, but Peeta stiffens. "Now let's get to the bottom of this little disagreement, so it won't happen again. Mr. Mellark, why did you provoke Mr. Evans?"

"He was telling dirty lies to people," Peeta mutters angrily.

"Lies?" Cato laughs dryly. "If only you knew-" Coin raises her hand to silence him and surprisingly he does shut up.

"About you?" Coin questions.

"No. Katniss." He says timidly. "He was spreading filthy little lies about Katniss, to the football team."

Me? Cato was talking about me? Shit! If he was telling people… what if he was telling people about… Oh god I feel dizzy. I can't even think about him telling his friends about that night. And Peeta must have overheard, oh no this can't be happening! Why, why must this happen to me?

"They weren't lies," Cato says looking directly at me. His lips pull up into a devious grin that makes cocoons of butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Yes they were!" Peeta snaps, finally losing his composure. He looks at me frantically, his eyes begging for answers I'm too afraid to give him. "You wouldn't sleep with him, would you Katniss?"

The whole room falls silent. So silent a pin drop could be heard quite clearly. If I wasn't going to tell Peeta about my escapades with Cato in solitude, I sure as hell am not about to confess to it with the Principle of our school listening in. But there's also Cato, right behind, practically breathing down my neck in anticipation for my answer.

"No." I lie. Peeta's face softens. "Of course I wouldn't. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Good," Coin says, her cold voice showing no sign of content. "Now that we've settled that let's move onto punishment."

My eyes flicker over to Cato for a moment, and a moment is all it takes. I was expecting him to furious, livid even. However, he seems calm. Not the good calm though, more like the calm before a storm. I can tell the cogs in his head are turning, and I don't want to know what he's scheming right now. I can only hope it doesn't involve me.

"Mr. Mellark," She says. Peeta gulps audibly. "Since this is your first offense, you may leave." Peeta looks like he just won the lottery, while Cato rolls his eyes melodramatically. "Now, preferably," She adds when he doesn't move.

"Oh! Yes, sure. Thank you!" He jumps from the chair and exits the office so fast you'd think the building is on fire. I can't blame him though; I would've done the same thing if Coin let me off the hook.

"Mr. Evans, you have in school suspension tomorrow. Report to the ISS room before first period or you'll receive an additional day. Understood?"

He groans in annoyance, rolling his head back like a child.

"Understood?" She reiterates.

"Fine," He growls. Then he pushes his chair back roughly so it hits the wall and exits huffing angrily. I can't believe that's the father of my unborn child. He's more of a child than the one I'm bearing.

"And for you Ms. Everdeen," She looks me over once, and I'm strangely reminded of a snake eying its prey. "Detention after school today. Three o'clock sharp. The gym could use some scrubbing."

"But why?" I blurt out. I didn't do anything wrong, it's not my fault that two boys got in a fight over my nighttime activities. I can't be punished for what they did.

"I believe we have a dress code at this school. One that you aren't abiding by," She says coldly.

* * *

I hate her.

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I think to myself as I continue to scrub the grimy gymnasium floor with the thin rag and soap bucket I was supplied with. Of course she would find any way to punish me. In her eyes, I'm a trouble starter, even though it's not my fault Cato has such a big mouth and Peeta is protective over me without cause.

The gym is empty, the rest of the school having returned home after the final bell. But I'm stuck here, in a dimly lit school gymnasium, by myself. I'm grateful that I'm alone, however. It would've been exponentially worse if Peeta or Cato were here, one grinding me on the details of the other, and the other making uncalled for remarks and actions. It's not like they even interact with each other outside of today. Well, not that I've heard of.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the doors to the gymnasium close behind me, one the west side of the room, nearest the main building. My heart leaps at the sound. I wouldn't consider myself squeamish at all, but I'm also not the type to willingly watch a horror film. And right now, this feels like a scene right out of a scary movie.

I casually glance over my shoulder in search for the visitor. I'm probably over exaggerating, like I always tend to do. It's going to be Coach Abernathy, probably returning for something he left behind earlier. I internally laugh at the thought of him returning to his office nestled on the far end of the gym, looking for the scotch he left behind. Haymitch Abernathy is a notorious drunk. Everyone in the city knows it, even the school board, but somehow he's seen fit to handle children every day. I guess they don't fire him because who else would want to work with a bunch of snooty high schoolers day in and day out?

I finally spot a dark figure looming in the entryway, hidden by the shadows. I almost scream. It's not Coach Abernathy. Nor any teacher at our school. It's a tall man, with buff features that hint he's a body builder. Yes, it's definitely a serial killer. I almost run, but knowing me I would probably slip on the wet floor I just scrubbed clean and face plant on the Gym floor. Plus, I can't show fear in the face of the enemy. Or at least that's what I've heard.

He's approaching quickly, taking long strides that signify he could outrun me even if I tried to make a break for it. I choose to continue cleaning the floor, acting like I didn't notice his entrance. But I'm not the best actress in town. When the footsteps stop, I know he's standing a few feet away from me and I look up at him with a stoic expression. With his new positioning, the light seeping in from the Gymnasium windows shines right on his angelic face and, to be honest, I would've preferred a serial killer.

"Hello Cinderella, how's the cleaning going?" Cato says, a devious grin on his face and a glint in his eyes.

I want to say something equally as condescending to him, but for one I can't think of anything. And I also don't feel safe offending the brute when we're alone and he has the ability to crush me with his massive biceps. I don't plan on ever saying it aloud, but I'm afraid of Cato and what he's capable of.

"What are you doing here?" I say emotionlessly, returning to the task at hand. I don't get why he always weasels his way into my life, even when there's no logical reason for him to.

"Don't pretend you aren't elated to see me, Katniss, lying doesn't suit you well," He says seductively, making my heart thump quickly to my dismay.

"Oh yes, I'm ecstatic," I say, trying to seem sarcastic, but I don't think it came out sounding as such. "Now, why are you here again?"

"Coach persuaded Coin to reduce my punishment to detention. He's convincing like that," Cato says nonchalantly. Then squats down in front of me, his mouth almost an inch away from my ear. "I also wanted to spend some time with you," He purrs, his warm breath rolling down my neck.

I concentrate on rubbing the floor even harder to distract myself from the tidal wave of foreign emotions that roll over me from his voice. Of course he'd get out of suspension. Our school has always stressed athletics over any other department, and they'd rather let a kid a get away with beating the shit out of another boy then risk losing their chance at state playoffs.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or do you plan on actually helping?" I nearly spit at him, making no attempt to seem civil.

He surprises me when he actually does just that, without another word or snide comment. We work in uncomfortable silence for a bit. I try to keep to my side of the gym, scrubbing the floor while averting his attention, but somehow we keep gravitating closer and closer to each other. At one point we're nearly bumping into each other, when I decide to try to side step him and tackle the other side of the gym.

That would have worked out better if I hadn't slipped on the wet floor and tripped right onto Cato's massive form. He catches me in his strong arms, but his feet slip too and we both collapse to the floor. I don't know how we ended up in this position, but his body is hovering over my own, support by his arms on either side of my figure.

"You okay?" He asks, his eyes filled with concern. An emotion I didn't even know he was capable of having

I feel my face heat up. "I'm fine," I grumble, annoyed. "Just get off of me."

"No." His eye brows furrow in irritation. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I ask, generally confused as to what he's referring to.

"You know exactly what," He says angrily. "Pretending that you don't have feeling for me. And lying to everyone and yourself about that night we spent together. You know we did it, and you feel something for me."

I never really took the time to figure out if I actually had feelings for Cato Evans. I was too busy despising him for using me for sex when I was vulnerable and then hating him even more for getting me pregnant. Sure, I have a physical attraction to him. But is there anything else there? I wish I had more time to actually think about it, without him hovering over me, literally.

"Cato, just get off of me," I say feebly.

"No," he reiterates, with fierce determination in his piercing blue eyes. "Not until you admit that you feel something for me."

"You barely even know me," I blurt out as a last resort to distract him. It's true, though. He's never even spoken to me until he found me behind his house at Madge's birthday party.

"That's what you think," He says, narrowing his eyes. What is he talking about? He must read my confusion because he continues. "Freshmen Year biology. Mrs. Smith. You sat right up from, next to the projector so you could take notes all period. I sat two rows back, but you never looked at me. But I watched you every day."

He watched me every day? I don't know if I should be flattered of afraid. I almost ask him how he managed to get in an honors Biology class, but I choose not to. I'm in no position to offend him at the moment.

"I've wanted you so bad since then," He says huskily, his warm breath wafting right down my neck. "But you were always with that Gale kid. And now that he's out of the picture, I can finally make you mine."

It's too much information to take in. My head feels light and I can barely focus on his face. He's saying all of these things, these sweet things, that don't fit his normal demeanor. And even if he means it all, he won't feel the same when he finds out I'm pregnant. All of a sudden his soft lips are on mine, coaxing me into the kiss. And I don't fight it. I'm too baffled to push him off or ask him to stop.

His hands trace down my sides, leaving warmth on my skin in their wake. He litters small kisses down my neck. It's pure bliss, but I can't speak or even react to what he's doing, because the next moment the doors to the gym slam closed again and the spacious room is filled with fluorescent lights from overhead.

I hear an awkward cough from off to the side. Turning my head, I spot Coach Abernathy in the entry way, looking as if he's fighting back laughter. My face is probably fifty shades of red right now, but Cato just seems peeved by the disruption.

"Sorry, left something in my office." Haymitch says, crossing the gymnasium towards his office. He probably left his liquor, like I'd guessed. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything good," He adds while slipping into his office.

"You did actually," Cato growls rather loudly while glaring daggers at Haymtich's receding figure.

While he's distracted, I slip out of Cato's grasp and quickly rise to my feet. "No, we're all finished here," I say, trying to keep my voice stable. Cato looks up at me in surprise, but I just shake it off and hurry towards the exit. He calls for me to wait up for him, but I don't. I merely turn the corner push my way out of the school.

I hurry home, holding my stomach protectively the whole way. I can't let him control me like that. I have to keep my priorities straight, or he'll break me and the walls I've built up for so many years.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review please, any feedback or suggestions or comments are welcome!**


End file.
